powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Dino Charge
Power Rangers Dino Charge is the 22nd season of Power Rangers. The series is based on Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Production "Power Rangers Dino Charge" was trademarked by Saban Brands in 2014 prior to the run of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Plot Sixty-five million years ago, the superpowerful Energems were given to ten dinosaurs for safekeeping by an alien named Keeper. But when Sledge, an intergalactic bounty hunter, attempted to acquire the Energems, his ship was blasted into space, leading to the extinction of the dinosaurs and the Energems being lost with them. Now, in the present day, Sledge is back and starts sniffing around Earth looking for the Energems in order to harness their power and annihilate the world, so a team of Power Rangers form to find the Energems first and fight the bounty hunter and other threats with dino-powered swords, blasters, Zords, and Megazords. Characters Rangers Allies * Keeper * Dr. Runga * Santa Claus Civilians * Moana * Mrs. Randall * Chloe Randall * Ms. Griffin * Matt Griffin * Prince Colin * Peter * Taku Villains Sledge's Crew * Sledge * Furyhttps://twitter.com/Odot92/status/503022984378871809 * Wrench * Poisandrahttp://comicbook.com/2015/01/28/power-rangers-dino-charge-exclusive-character-reveals/ * Curio * Spikeballs * Vivix Sledge's Outlaws * Iceage * Scrapper * Slammer * Spellbinder * Cavity * Stingrage * Duplicon * Puzzler * Bones * Smokescreen * Gold Digger * Memorella * G-BO * Shearfear * Meteor * Wish Star * Heckyl * Greenzilla * Snide Supporting Characters * to be added Arsenal Zords Episodes Video Release * Power Rangers Dino Charge: Unleashed (Vol. 1) with episodes 1, 2, 3, and 4 Toyline * Dino Charge Morpher Video Games * Power Rangers Dino Charge Rumble Notes * First core team of Rangers where Green, Pink and Black are together. * This series features the first female Purple Ranger and the first Gray Ranger. * This series has the particularity of having a 3 Zord Megazord formation even when they are 5 main Rangers. * First Power Rangers series not to have a Yellow Ranger in the main core of Rangers, making the Red Ranger and Blue Ranger to be present in the core team in every season. * First Power Rangers series to completely bypass a season of Super Sentai (skipping Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters to instead adapt Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger). * The episode Sync or Swim marks the 800th Episode of Power Rangers. * First series since Power Rangers RPM to have a Power Rangers-Exclusive Villain. * First series to have a core team with four males and one female since Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. Errors * The Gold Ranger's American suit is not color matched to the Sentai version. In Kyoryuger, the suit is a shiny gold, but in Dino Charge the suit is a flat light yellow. It makes it clear what footage of him is original and which is Sentai footage, and sometimes (such as in Rise of a Ranger) both original and Sentai footage are used and the color changes back and forth. * In an unusual fashion, this is one of the first seasons since Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers to have problems with properly matching the sentai footage with it's own original footage. A lot of the counterpart scenery of an episode will differ greatly from how it looks in the sentai version, and not come close to the visuals. For example: warehouses will look very different from one another, but play as if it's the same place, and the scenes will switch back and forth. (This could be due to a lower budget.) It's only worth noting in this season in particular because other seasons came very close to replicating the sentai footage's scenery in which a fight would take place. See also External links *Dino Charge at Nick.com References Category:New Saban Era